Recuperación
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: Basado en la película de fin de año Sengoku Basara Last Party. Un posible recuperación tras el último enfrentamiento. Posible Crack-fic, OoC intento de humor y mucho sin sentido.


**Recuperación**

By: Lavi

* * *

><p><em>Naas~<em>

_Ya sé que tengo pendientes, pero me he visto la peli de Sengoku Basara y no he podido sacarme esto de la cabeza así que lo he hecho y ya está. Lo comparto gustosa para todo aquel que quiera leer._

_A los que ya saben de SB, espero les guste. A los que entraron sin saber de que va la cosa (porque siempre hay primerizos en todo) os recomiendo la serie, la peli y los videojuegos. Os vais a pasar un buen rato, fijo._

_**Sengoku Basara** -lease historia, personajes y derivados- son de **Capcom** y **Production I.G**. La historia es mia y **no gano nada** con ella._

_Me disculpo de antemano por **errores ortograficos** pues no tengo beta. Y bueno, las advertencias demás vienen en el summary._

_Sin más..._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kojuro salió desde la choza, donde provisionalmente habían instalado una especie de enfermería/cocina/dormitorio y movió negativamente la cabeza cuando Sasuke le pregunto algo resumido a: _¿Cómo van?_

—Ya veo—. Respondió Sarutobi cuando vio el gesto y percibió su suspiro de resignación.

Ambos guardaron silencio, uno un poco incomodo, mientras se preguntaban internamente –sin poner en duda sus lealtades, porque eso jamás podría suceder- como habían terminado en los bandos de tan tercos, incomprensibles y volubles líderes.

—Al menos tenías a Lord Shingen antes que a Yukimura dando ordenes— Consoló la mano de derecha de Date, al shinobi.

—No dirías eso si los hubieras visto _convivir amistosamente_ a diario.

El samurái trató de imaginarse la escena, pero por alguna extraña razón el Tigre de Kai y el hiperactivo heredero del clan, Yukimura, no cuadraban en una escena pacifica, con el sonido de la naturaleza orquestando el fondo y tomando tranquilamente el té mientras charlaban sobre el clima. Supuso que no todos podían ser tan maravillosamente refinados como el Dragón de un Ojo.

El silenció volvió a los dos mientras sobre en el desolado campo de batalla, con alguno que otro cadáver todavía tirado por allí –porque eran demasiados y se habían revuelto tanto en la batalla que resultaba difícil hasta para los líderes reconocer a sus hombres (joder, que tampoco es que conocieran las caras de cada uno de ellos, de todas formas)-, volaban algunos pajarillos entremezclados con los carroñeros, compartiendo su trinar.

Un poco más allá, en un evidente gran esfuerzo, tropas que por algún motivo divino habían salido casi ilesas de la momentánea guerra, ayudaban a Kingou a levantar la enorme cacerola de nabe que no había servido para nada más que para estorbar la visión durante la batalla y aplastar algunos cuantos despistados al final de la misma. Del otro lado, a unos metros, un grupo pequeño de soldados de Kai y Ossu jugaban una especie de juego de manos en donde el perdedor se quitaba parte de la armadura y tenía que hacer un baile frente a los demás.

—Iré a averiguar como están las cosas en los demás ejércitos. Lo que menos queremos es un ataque sorpresa de algún astuto comandante.

Kojuro asintió a lo dicho por el ninja y le hubiera visto partir si el otro no hubiera sólo desparecido debido a sus habilidades y él no se hubiera distraído por el nuevo alboroto armado dentro de la tienda: enfermería/cocina/dormitorio.

Dentro, Keiji se encontraba haciendo alguna especie de guisado –nadie supo de donde sacó la carne para ello, pero todos desearon que, si había sido de la _carnicería _tendida afuera, al menos fuera de caballo y no de soldado- mientras preparaba, al tiempo, un tipo de té de lo que parecían flores de Sakura –eso no era ya un misterio (aunque desde su encuentro horas antes Sanada no dejaba de preguntarse si eran sólo efectos o verdaderamente el tío traía kilos de pétalos escondidos entre las ropas)-. Los demás, valientes –y porqué no decirlo, estúpidos- guerreros que decidieron que era buena idea apalearse después de haber sido (brutalmente) golpeados por (el zombie) Oda –y rescatados, de último minuto y en una entrada inesperada y sorprendente, por (la escalofriante y _femenina_) Oichi-, se encontraban descuidadamente arrojados sobre futones improvisados y llenos de vendajes hasta la nariz.

El alboroto lo había comenzado Yukimura, esta vez, por el mismo asunto que traían sin zanjar desde que sus subcomandantes los recogieran medio muertos del campo de batalla. Cuando estaban tan maltrechos y agotados que la pelea física había terminado derivando en un intercambio de frases incoherentemente épico-heroicas y alguno que otro insulto menospreciativo a sus –impactantes- habilidades. Por supuesto los más creativos habían sido los de Date, pero Kojuro no lo diría por que, aparte de que el ego de su líder estaba ya bastante crecidito, no quería echar más leña al fuego.

—Te he dicho que te caíste primero.

Se escucho al actual comandante del ejercito de las tierras de Kai mientras sacudía su brazo, casi sin fuerza, en un vano intento de amenaza hacia Masamune; quien había sido puesto justo a su lado porque cuando intentaron poner a Ishida en medio, casi se mueren de un ataque debido al estrés de no poder, aunque fuera, manotearse para continuar su contienda.

—Pero eso sólo fue porque el entrometido de Sarutobi te sostuvo de caer milésimas de segundos antes de que yo perdiera el equilibrio—. Alegó el Dragón.

—Pero tú caíste primero—. Concluyó de todas maneras, con un tono que no dejaba espacio a replicas.

Por supuesto, nadie hizo caso a ese tono, puesto que si así fuera hace horas que habrían dejado de tirarse pullas por lo mismo.

—¡Te he dicho que no cuenta! Tú fuiste el primero en ceder al combate, si no fuera por que se me rompió la sandalia y tropecé, te abría asestado el golpe final— Aseguró Masamune, con esas sonrisas pagadas suyas que orillaban a cualquiera a olvidarse de la vergonzosa confesión que acaba de hacer. A cualquiera, por supuesto, menos a Mitsunari.

—Tu patetismo sólo me hace enfermar más. No puedo perdonar que un soldado de tan bajo nivel como tu haya derrotado a Hideyoshi-sama—. Alegó. —¡Di de una vez que trucos usaste para acabar con tan maravilloso hombre! Te eliminaré en cuanto haya escuchado tus explicaciones.

—¡No, Mitsunari!— Le llamó, metiéndose por primera vez en la platica Ieyasu —La violencia no te llevara a ningún lado. Creí que lo habías entendido. Piensa en los vínculos, ¡los vínculos nos unen a todos!

—¡No me importa toda esa basura!—. Explotó Date —Ven cuando quieras— Dijo a Ishida.

Era curioso verlos amenazarse cuando Mitsunari tenía –desde que empezó a hablar- intentado levantarse de su improvisada camilla sin éxito. Masamune, por su parte, sacudía vehementemente una pierna porque era el único miembro de su cuerpo que podía mover libremente.

—¡Callaos de una buena vez! Hombres insensatos e impertinentes.

Explotó, entonces, uno más en la habitación. Los otros cuatro generales, que habían estado soltándose afrentas aún, enmudecieron ante la voz de un quinto, desconocido hasta ahora por todos.

—Anda, Motonari-san— Comentó Ieyasu —También estabas aquí.

—Tratando de conciliar el sueño— Concedió —Pero es imposible si me veo obligado a escucharos decir barbaridades una y otra vez. ¡Sin sentidos!

—Eres libre de largarte cuando quieras, nadie te detiene.

Argumentó Masamune. Y Motonari se hubiera ido, feliz de la vida, con un giro elegante y una mueca despectiva en el rostro por supuesto, si hubiera podido moverse de su, también, improvisada camilla. Afortunadamente sólo la mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba inmovilizada y aún podía soltar manotazos desesperados. Pero el Dragón estaba muy lejos, del otro lado de la habitación, así que se conformó con darle un capote a Motochika.

El aludido, quien hasta hace unos minutos roncaba de lo lindo, dio un bote por la agresión.

—¡¿Y ahora que demonios quieres?— Alegó fúrico por su siesta interrumpida. —¿No te bastó con una derrota y quieres más?

Ofendido por el recuerdo de lo que, innegablemente, había sucedido en el barco –que aún no entendía como demonios había llegado al campo de batalla, pero eso es cosa aparte- se enfurruño y trató de soltarle otro manotazo al Motochika. Éste, que igual podía mover unos de sus brazos y parte de su cuerpo, se medio enderezó para responder el golpe y acabaron luchando una especie de batalla a bofetadas con una muy imprecisa puntería.

Desde la entrada, Kojuro vio a Maeda dejar las cacerolas –esta vez de tamaño decente (y que de nuevo, nadie sabia de donde diablos habían salido)- y dirigirse hacia los ahora luchadores para poner paz.

—Las luchas, como ha dicho Ieyasu, no conducen a nada bueno– Argumentó, con una de esas sonrisas contagiosas y al mismo tiempo amenazantes –Portaros como compañeros de lucha que se aprecian mucho y descansen sus heridas, que aún son graves. A luego, si en verdad les urge por matarse pueden luchar hasta el cansancio, pero tienen que sanar primero.

Kojuro sintió la punzada de necesidad por hacerle ver la incongruencia de aquel comentario. Pero estaba más ocupado tratando de averiguar quien demonios había organizado el acomodamiento de los –prácticamente lisiados- líderes. Seguramente algún bastardo ignorante y despistado o alguno realmente inteligente que buscaba que se mataran de una vez por todas. Afortunadamente, habían logrado confiscar todas las armas entre él y Sarutobi antes de tratarles las heridas.

—Déjalos partirse la cara, Maeda— Gritó Masamune desde su lugar, agitando frenético su pie. —Con suerte y logran cerrarle la boca de una vez a Motonari. Su lenguaje tan formalito me da nauseas.

A su lado, Yukimura alentaba sus palabras mientras intentaba discretamente alcanzarle con su mano buena y asestarle un golpe. Todo fuera por dejar en claro la victoria de Kai de una vez por todas.

—El que debería cerrar la boca eres tú.

Mitsunari se incluyó de nuevo en la disputa y Tokugawa no tardó en seguirle, argumentando cosas a favor de la paz, la amistad y el amor. Lo último le ganó cinco pares de miradas incrédulas y una alentadora. La lucha verbal se reanudó cuando Maeda se percató –gracias a un prudente comentario de Kojuro- que el guisado se quemaba, y tuvo que correr en su rescate. Mori y Chosokabe volvieron a su pelea de manotadas y Yukimura pudo, por fin, asestar un guantazo al Dragón, alegando que su victoria estaba asegurada. Por supuesto, sólo logro encender más al líder de Ossu que no tardó en tratar de asestarle una patada. Mitsunari había logrado suficiente energía para medio sentarse en su sitio, pero el acto sólo produjo que Ieyasu se enderezara con esfuerzo para sujetarlo de la mano y seguir su diatriba de defender la paz.

Kojuro decidió que estaba mejor afuera, pero también se debatía entre dejarlos noqueados antes de salir y ya luego, en paz, enfrentarse a la ira de su líder. Su dilema se vio interrumpido con la oportuna llegada de Sasuke, quien le comentó despreocupado que afuera todos estaban en iguales o peores condiciones y cada comandante se había devuelto, con sus correspondientes difuntos, a sus tierras. Pidiendo, por supuesto, una tregua momentánea.

Mitsunari, seguía luchando contra las ideologías de su excompañero de lucha y aún trataba de zafarse de su agarre. Sí, Tokugawa había conseguido aferrarse a uno de los brazos de Ishida para impedirle ir a violentar a los demás heridos; por supuesto, Mitsunari no dejaba de asegurar que el único que quería moler a ostias era a Masamune. El Dragón, ante la directa afrenta, lanzaba mordaces comentarios –que comúnmente incluían al _Lord Mono_- mientras seguía intentando asestar una patada con todas sus fuerzas a Yukimura.

—Ya os dije que la violencia sólo provoca violencia. ¡Luchad por la paz en vuestro corazón!

—¡Ya cállate!

Aún con todo su esfuerzo, Tokugawa se vio silenciado brutalmente por un coreo general de los presentes –exceptuando a Sarutobi y Kojuro. Y Maeda que los miró a todos reprobatoriamente-.

—Bueno, dejaos la disputa para luego, bestias. Bebed de una buena vez el té que les hará bien y tratad de comer aunque sea un poco del estofado.

Cuando un segundo coreo, esta vez de tripa, se hizo presente, ninguno se preocupó en alegar contra lo sentenciado por Keiji. Menos cuando Yukimura soltó algo sobre recuperar fuerzas para luego apalearse al cien. Sin bajar la guardia, lo cual no tenía sentido porque estaban todos peor que papilla de verdura, se dispusieron a comer en paz y en silencio.

Luego de un rato y mientras aun devoraban fervientemente el estofado de _loquefuera, _Yukimura y Date soltaron algunos comentarios absurdos que hicieron reír al otro. Ieyasu le contaba algunas anécdotas a Mitsunari sobre sus tiempos con Hideyoshi y el _Rey Maldito_ escuchaba gratamente atento. Mori y Motochika permanecían en un cómodo silencio mientras engullían sus alimentos, mientras se lanzaban fugaces miradas. Ya acostumbrados a la volubilidad de sus líderes, el ninja y el samurái de Ossu se acomodaron en los espacios libres, junto a Maeda Keiji y engulleron gustosos el estofado –tratando de imaginar que era carne de cualquier cosa menos de soldado-.

Luego de un rato, el panorama no podía ser más curioso.

Masamune había logrado colarle una patada a Sanada dejando el marcador en empate, como siempre. Ahora los dos dormían profundamente –Date encogido sobre uno de sus costados y Yukimura a pierna suelta-, el Dragón con su pierna buena enredara entre las del nuevo comandante de las tropas de Kai y con la mano del mismo debajo de su cabeza, de almohada.

Motochika y Chosokabe habían terminado con las manos hechas un nudo y dormían de lado, frente a frente, sin inmutarse siquiera. Era sorprendente, para los tres hombres despiertos, que el recto Mori roncara igual de fuerte que el vándalo de Motochika.

Por su parte, Ieyasu se aferraba cual oso de felpa al incómodamente dormido Mitsunari. Éste último mantenía una expresión de molestia en el rostro, como si no pudiese descansar del todo en paz, pero no podía o no quería, ponerse a cubierto en la distancia –era eso o el peso de Tokugawa le impedía moverse, y por como se veían las cosas, quizá hasta respirar-.

—¿Qué les has dado?

—Eso es un secreto— Respondió sonriente Keiji mientras soltaba un involuntario bostezo —Sólo incremente sus ansias de descanso, despertaran saludables, os lo aseguró.

Sarutobi se encogió de hombros, satisfecho con la respuesta y luego se tendió, cuan largo era, en el suelo.

—Sí que es grato, ¿no?— Comentó sonriente. Kojuro y Maeda le miraron curiosos —Volver a la normalidad.

Ambos hombres miraron alrededor y asintieron sonrientes. Quizá no era la paz absoluta que idealizaban antes de esa mini guerra, pero de alguna retorcida manera estaban a gusto con el resultado. Aquellas emocionantes luchas por el poder podían seguir el tiempo que fuera si siempre terminaban en empates placenteros y en recuperaciones tan ruidosamente amistosas como aquellas.

.

.

Los nombres y apodos puestos son acorde a la traducción que tenía la peli que yo vi, si no les suenan o concuerdan he ahí el motivo.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
